Third Birthday Event
21 June (Wednesday) to 25 June (Sunday) Peak at 23 June (Friday) Historical Info * First Birthday Event * Second Birthday Event Features Location, Location, Location Bethel, Brilliant, Fortuna, Georgian Mera Pixel to design area. * Top three quarters of Bethel and Brilliant allocated to Resident art and sculpture. Let's go for big. Bug people's eyes out. Impress the heck out of them. * Stage area at sim intersection for speeches and such * Dance area for the duration * Build showcase and parade area. Checklist * Site design - Mera Pixel (in progress) / Torley to confirm availability of site. Site availability confirmed. Got Pathfinder's help, and we'll have Bethel, Brilliant, Fortuna, Georgean for the festivities. The regions will be transferred to me on June 17. Now, to prevent clutter, will we want a special anniversary group so objects can be set to group and autoreturn time is turned off? -Torley * History Showcase (probably in the vehicle sims) – Tateru (right now – delegating) * Wall of History – Eggy Lippmann/Pathfinder(?) * Other Lindeny historical birthday items? (Torley/Pathfinder) * Historical speeches (?) * Build display and party/event/dance venue/stage (vehicle sims) – Unallocated * Linden Lab gift to residents – Torley * Regional/Community displays – Tateru/Torley * Speeches (Philip/Robin(?)/Hamlet) (participants contacted waiting for response), preprepared in voice and text. Torley to chase Lindens, Tateru to chase Hamlet. Philip's needs to be Friday 23. Others can be at other times. * Resident Art showcase - The Sojourner (in progress) * Parade? We going to have one, Torley? * Linden appreciation? Torley Announcement (draft) Second Life will be celebrating its third birthday on June 23 this year. Festivities will extend between 21 June and 25 June (schedule to be forthcoming). Resident communities and regions are invited to stage a day of events and displays to showcase their past, present and future. Put on a series of shows and displays and tours to show the rest of Second Life what your community is all about, how it has grown, and where you see it going! Get together with your community and submit a schedule of events for one or two days between the 21st and the 25th (inclusive). We'll help promote your region and community show coming up to the day and follow-up with announcements in-world. Humble beginnings, yes. Humble future, no! Show everyone how far you've come and what you have to offer! We are primarily interested in showcasing communities, regions, and non-profit social groups, rather than for-profit resident businesses. We love your business, but it's the community and culture's time to shine. --- Shouldn't Marketing be helping us out a bit? All we need is SL Shoe Day and Red would be right in there :) Communities Prospective groups to talk to, to encourage them to arrange self-promotional events (because they may not think of themselves - Who's missing?): * The Forest - Eirinn Overdrive * The Junkyard - Yadni Monde * Dreams/Shockproof - The Sojourner '- Contacted' * Furnation - Nexxus Ambassador? * The Bearhammer folks - ? * The Green Lantern Corps - ? * The NCI+The Shelter - Carl Metropolitan (who's in with us already) and Travis Lambert '- Contacted' * Role Players - via Pym Sartre? * Free Nation of Caledon - Desmond Shang? * NeualtenBurg - Gwyneth Llewellyn